


Amo, amas, I love a lass

by AnnaFan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: All our fave cliches in one fic!, Collar bones!, F/M, Parody? Moi?, Sexy Voices, Talking dirty(ish), There!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFan/pseuds/AnnaFan
Summary: Marriage can get stale, but there's always a way to liven things up.  With acknowledgement of the "speaking Russian" scene in A Fish Called Wanda.





	Amo, amas, I love a lass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queefqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/gifts).



The noble prince of Gondor was feeling randy.

His white lady was, however, preoccupied with attending to the reorganisation of the tack room in the stable block. He tried to put his hand on her shapely arse but she batted it away with an irritated grunt of “Can't you see I'm trying to sort the horses' bits onto the correct shelves?”

Nothing daunted, he stood behind her – not touching, for having made her feelings clear, he would not invade her personal space without permission (he was that sort of decent chap). But in his honeyed, rumbling bass baritone voice he started to murmur, lingering sensuously on the long vowels.

“Apsa… masta… tyuru… yaana… korne… kuluma… pirya… miru…”

It worked: the white lady turned and threw her arms round his neck. He peppered her collar bone with delicate kisses before tumbling her backwards into the hay and attending to her, there.

Afterwards, she murmured, “Darling, what poetry was that?”

Her husband groped for an acceptable answer. Clearly he did not want to tell her the truth: it was the day's shopping list.

**Author's Note:**

> For translations, see http://www.ohtar.com/fantasy/dictionary.htm


End file.
